1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of a microdispersion of wax in the preparation of a cosmetic composition, or in the preparation of a dermatological composition, for topical application as an active agent which is intended to prevent and/or treat certain signs of endogenous and/or exogenous ageing.
2. Description of the Background
Ageing of the skin results from the effects of intrinsic and extrinsic factors on the skin. Clinically, the signs of ageing are reflected by the appearance of wrinkles and fine lines, by slackening of the cutaneous and subcutaneous tissues, by loss of skin elasticity, by atonia of the skin texture and by yellowing of the skin, which becomes duller and loses its radiance. On the areas of skin which have been exposed to sunlight throughout life--essentially the face, the neckline, the hands and the forearms--pigmentation marks, telangiectasias and elastosis are often observed.
Some of these signs are more particularly associated with intrinsic or physiological ageing, i.e. with age-related ageing, whereas others are more specific for extrinsic ageing, i.e. ageing caused in general by the environment; this more particularly concerns light-induced ageing which results from exposure to sunlight, to light or to any other radiation.
The changes in the skin resulting from intrinsic or physiological ageing are the consequence of a genetically programmed senescence involving endogenous factors. This intrinsic ageing gives rise especially to a slowing-down of renewal of the skin cells. Histologically, the skin is thinner overall, both at the epidermal and dermal levels. The density of the fibrous macromolecules in the dermis (elastin and collagen) is reduced. In contrast, extrinsic ageing entails histopathological changes such as an excessive accumulation of elastic material in the upper dermis and degeneration of the collagen fibers.
The composition of the present invention is formulated to treat wrinkles and fine lines in the skin, the slackening of the cutaneous and subcutaneous tissues of the skin and the radiance of the skin. Slackening of the cutaneous and subcutaneous tissues is reflected by an atonic skin texture, slackening of the skin's microrelief, reduced skin firmness and an overall flaccid skin.
Many compositions are known which claim to treat the wrinkles and fine lines in the skin or to firm up skin tissues, but these compositions only provide incomplete and temporary treatment of these morphological disorders. Thus, a need continues to exist for a composition for topical application which can treat wrinkles and fine lines more effectively and firm up skin tissues.